


Unconditional Love

by Lightsunflower



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Love, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 07, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsunflower/pseuds/Lightsunflower
Summary: "You didn't have to say it back Lydia. You never had to say it back. When I said it didn't matter, I meant it. I love you and I needed you to know that. You're amazing and you deserve to be surrounded by all the love and respect in the world but… it's ok that you don't feel the same way about me."Stiles Stilinski loves Lydia uncondtionally which means he loves her regardless of how she feels about him. The events of season 7b have left Stiles questioning the strength of their relationship. He's also developed some healthy self-esteem and maybe the best thing for both of them is platonic, rather than romantic, love.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> I love Stiles and Lydia, separately and together. This was an idea I had based on how I felt about Lydia keeping Stiles in the dark about Morrel and the Anuk Ite and her reaction to seeing Jackson again.

"You didn't have to say it back Lydia. You never had to say it back. When I said it didn't matter, I meant it. I love you and I needed you to know that. You're amazing and you deserve to be surrounded by all the love and respect in the world but… it's ok that you don't feel the same way about me." 

Lydia was staring at the boy standing in front of her. She felt frozen, almost numb. What was Stiles saying? Of course she loved him! Was he angry with her for keeping Morrel and the Anuk Ite secret from him? He didn't look angry. His eyes had that earnest look that made her feel like she was his whole world but there were tears in them too. Was he? Was this what heartbreak looked like?

"I know you love me, as a friend, but I don't think you're in love with me. I think I was in denial and I'm sorry I put so much pressure on you. But…"

And wasn't that just like Stiles? His heart was breaking but he was being the strong one. He had a better handle on her feelings than she did. She was sure she loved him but the idea of that being purely platonic? That felt like a relief!

"When you saw Jackson again, and threw yourself at him, I knew, I couldn't ignore it anymore…"

What? Jackson? She wasn't in love with Jackson! Was Stiles really that insecure and stupid?

"You've never felt about me the way you used to feel about him. You deserve to be with someone you love with everything you are and when you find that person it'll be amazing."

So he did know that her feelings for Jackson were in the past. She hated the idea that he thought she was in any way unfaithful to him. Couldn't bear the thought of him thinking less of her. Couldn't stand the idea of causing him more pain.

"And I… I deserve that too. I deserve to love and be loved wholeheartedly."

It was a revelation so see Stiles start to consider himself. He always dove in head first for everyone else, heedless of his own safety, without considering the impact on himself. Maybe this was part of growing up, and maybe Stiles was getting there first. He always had been ahead of the curve. He had had to be. She remembered how he'd started to look different to the other kids when his mom got sick. His hair wasn't always brushed when he came to school, his clothes were sometimes dirty or just too small for him. Over time he smartened back up but the difference was still there. She knew now, that it wasn't because he had someone looking out for him, it was because he had learned to do everything for himself. 

"Also, I need to be able to trust someone to tell me when something is wrong. Especially when it concerns my Dad."

His face had darkened a little and his tone was completely serious. Of course she had known he wouldn't like being kept in the dark. She knew he would be upset. But she hadn't ever thought he'd break up with her over it. Maybe it wasn't fair but she hadn't thought there would be anything she could do that would make him want to walk away from her.

And maybe that was a problem? A relationship was never going to be an equal partnership if one person could walk all over the other with no consequences.

"I understand, I really do. I kept things from my dad for a long time, thinking it would keep him safe. But it didn't keep him safe and it broke the trust between us. I've worked damn hard to build that back up and to try and learn from my mistakes. Now I guess it's your turn. And Scott's and my dad's." He laughed then, "God, he's such a hypocrite and this is totally where I got it from in the first place!"

His whole posture had relaxed now. She could still see the hurt but he wasn't angry and he wasn't lashing out. He didn't seem to really be walking away, just renegotiating where they stood with each other. The sting of rejection was starting to fade.

"I would like for us to be friends, Lydia Martin. Always and forever." He smiled.

And what could she say to that? 

"Yes" she replied and stepped forward into his embrace. 

It was an ending and a new beginning. They were no longer StilesandLydia but standing there with her arms around him, and his arms around her, felt like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've completed and posted so feeling nervous about putting something out there. I've been inspired by so many fantastic writers here and I'm happy I found the confidence to post! Comments and kind encouragement are very welcome :)


End file.
